Loyalty and Family
by OverCord
Summary: The story is set in Breaking Dawn. Katherine Mikaelson attends her daughter Isabella wedding. While at the wedding she caught the attention of a strawberry blonde hair vampire with golden eyes. Will she finally Give herself a chance at happiness? or will her fear from her brother stop her.
1. Something blue, something old

This is a twilight fanfic. I do not own any of the characters. The story will basically have the same pace as the book. most will be the same with the exception of Damon and Katherine. I writing this because I was asked and because why not. Also it will mostly center on Bella and her Mom..katherine. It is also A Katherine/Tanya parring. there is not a lot of parings for Tanya so just a warning.

 **BELLA POV**

I concentrated on my breathing, counting each movement of my lungs, and stared at the patterns that the bathroom light made on the shiny fabric of my skirt. I was afraid to look in the mirror. Afraid the image of myself in the wedding dress would send me over the edge into a full-scale panic attack.

Alice was back before i had taken two hundred breaths. She was in a lilac dress that flowed down her slender body like a silvery waterfall.

"Wow. Alice you look incredible."

"Its nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

"Har Har. Sure Alice."

She stepped forward to grab my hand and run smooth circles on the inside of it.

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?"

"They're back? Has my mom arrived yet?"

"Actually yes, Katherine and her date just walked in the door. They are on their way up."

Katherine Mikaelson. One of the most feared of the original Vampires. Except to me she is not, to me she is the women that raised me. The women that has been my mother figure for the past eighteen years of my life. I always give thanks to whatever force in the universe made it possible for this incredible women to stumble in my life.

"White suits you my dear Isabella." the sweet,sultry British accented voice of the nineteen year old looking vampire made its way towards me. My mother was looking at me with soft eyes that have only ever been reserve for me.

" and silver always made your eyes seem a lighter blue." She was wearing a sliver dress that hugged every curb in her body. I can't imagine what Mike will do when he sees her again.

"Thank you darling." she moved from the door way and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embraced. The scent of pine trees and salty air filled my senses relaxing my nerves the same way it did when I was a child. I felt safe.

"I miss you mom."

"I missed you as well my child."

A loud, gruff throat clearing in the doorway interrupted

"Kathy, this gorgeous looking women named Esme informed me its time to go to our place."

Staying in the door way was the last person I expected to be here.

"I'm impressed, you clean up nice damon."

"Thank you Bella dear, but this was all your mom. She basically gave me a makeover trying to calm her nerves about this whole thing."

"Is it really time already." My mothers soft voice interrupted. She sounded almost as nervous as i felt. Sometimes I think i got that from growing up with her. " I believe I will be needing a few drinks before this starts."

"Just be sober enough to walk me down the aisle mom. Now give me another hug before you go make trouble."

She gave me a light hug and wheeled for the door, Only to stop and face me again.

"Bloody hell, im so nervous I almost forgot! Damon, where is the box?"

He rummaged in his pockets for a minute and produced a small silver box and handed it to her.

"Something blue and something old." she said while handing the small silver box to me. I pulled the lid off and inside was a silver ring with the shape of an octagon and a circle in the middle which held a blue Gem.

"My mother made eight rings the exact same shape and style. This one belonged to me. When I found you the night you were born I asked Bonnie to make me another. I haven't wore that ring since that night. I had wish to give it to you someday and this seems like the perfect day. You might not be a Mikaelson by blood but you were raised like one. Don't ever forget that love."

My throat got all thick and it was suddenly hard to breath. The only thing that kept me up was my mothers hand caressing my cheek. "Mom...are you sure?"

"of course darling. Plus, Alice wouldn't let me do anything else," my mom said " Everytime I tried, she all but ripped my throat threw the phone."

Alice stepped up and quickly put the ring onto my right middle finger. "That's something old and something blue."

"Oh trust me gorgeous that ring is old as time it self." damon snickered from the doorway still.

I had to bite my tongue to hold back my laughter at the reaction my mother had.

"Anyways, you are officially perfect." Alice with a congratulatory smile turned to my mother." Katherine you need to go downstairs and wait for the bride."

"Yes ma'am" my mother winked my way and hurried out the door.

 **KATHERINE POV**

 _When I gaze up at the heaven above,_

 _Sensing warmth and hunger for your love,_

 _Many roses surround your beautiful face,_

 _A feeling of romance envelops this place…_

White... the meaning of purity and innocence. The embodiment of Isabella.

"She will be alright you know."

"I do not doubt that Damon. I never have. I trust Edward to protect her from anything. But.." I could not bring myself to finish that sentence. If only Niklaus could see me now. He would probably stake me as a lesson that feelings make you weak.

"She's your daughter, you love her. She has been good for you. you have changed in this short amount of time."

"It's amazing what little hands, chubby cheeks, and big brown eyes can do. but regardless, deep down I am still the same. I became what she needed and I don't regret my decision one bit."

I could feel strong arms envelop me. No matter what life has thrown at me, Damon has always been there. Either to raise hell with me or to put my heart back together.

"I need to go to my seat before that little pixie decides to cut my head off." Damon kissed my cheeks and headed towards his seat.

Not long after , Alice came down the stairs with Isabella holding her hands. A musician began playing the piano signaling the start of the ceremony.

Before Isabella made it down the last step she trips " easy there darling." I turn to Alice nervously.' she looks a little sick. Do you think she will make it?" i ask her low enough for human ears not to hear.

"She will be alright."

Alice changed places with me and stood infant of Isabella. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you a few feet away."

Isabella took a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and to my surprise leaned into me and inhaled deeply. she must of notice my surprise " you smell like the ocean."

I chuckled at her adorableness. Before anything else could be said the music changed and her heart skipped a beat. All i could do was squeeze her hand in reassurance. Alice smile at us and spoke " Its my turn!" she chimes." Count to five and follow me."

She began a slow, graceful dance towards the altar. " I always forget how cheerful she can be." I mutter to myself. "Tell me darling, why did you only choose one bridesmaid?"

"I don't know but right now I'm regretting it."

A sudden fanfare thrilled through the soaring music. Isabella recognized her cue and held my arm tighter.

"Don't let me fall, mom." she whispered

" never."

i started guiding us forwards. I could feel Isabella Blood flood to her cheek at the sound of murmurs and the rustling of the audience. As soon as we came into view she started looking for Edward but she was distracted by the decorations arounds us.

I can't blame her. White blossoms hung in garland from everything in the room that was not alive, dripping with long lines of whites gossamer ribbons.

I could pin point the moment my dear Isabella finally focused on her mate. Her feet started moving at a faster rate and her heart beat spiked. But as soon as i found Alice stare I made sure that Isabella was moving to the pace of the music the piano was playing.

The closer we got to Edward the more the scent of strawberries filled my senses. When we finally made it to him the smell was stronger than ever and all I wanted was to find the owner of such delicious smell.

I finally focus back on Edward and saw his hand extended towards me. I took Isabella hand in mine and gave her a smile and a kiss on her cheek before putting her delicate hand in Edwards. I felt like I was putting my whole world in the hands of one person. It took everything in me to turn my back on Isabella and join the Damon along with the cullen family.

I felt damon wrap an arm around my waist and whisper in my ear " Always a Mikaelson no matter what." I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to breath in his scent but all i could smell was strawberries.


	2. Strawberries

BELLA POV

The moment I saw Edwards face, it filled my vision and overwhelmed me. As soon as he met my gaze he broke into a breathtaking smile. I could feel my feet desperate to pick up the pace towards him. But thanks to my mother I was able to control myself and keep the pace of the piano. The march was slow but soon enough I was in front of Him. Edwards hand extended towards us and my mother held my hand for a moment before giving me a kiss and putting it in Edwards.

The cool miracle of his skin made me feel like home.

The ceremony was a blur to me. The only moments I could make out were the vows that Edward and I changed and the 'I Do' that seemed to echo in my head over and over. His lips and his breathtaking smile are what brought me back to reality.

My mother's arms where the first to find me. Her tear streaked face was the first thing I saw when I finally managed to look away from Edward. It was such a sight to see. Ever since I can remember she has never shed a tear even if she could.

I held her face in my hands and brought our foreheads together.

"I always believed these didn't work " I pulled away Taking my thumbs across her cheeks and wipped away her tears.

A chocked laugh escaped her lips "so did I "

BREAK

"congrats guys!" Seth clearwater ducked his head under the edge of a flower garland and made his ways towards Edward and I.

I couldn't help the silly smile that graced my lips " Thank you seth, it means a lot to us."

Billy and sue where right on Seth heels. I could feel the insecurity radiating from sue being surround by Edwards acquaintances. Billy on the other hand looks as calm as ever in his wheelchair but I could still see the dissapprovement in his eyes toward my relationship with Edward. Before we could get into an awkward conversation my mother and Damon made their way towards us.

" I'm surprise to see mutts here."

"Damon!" my mother chastised. she walked towards Edwards and gave him a slight hug before kissing his cheeks.

"No its fine mom. and Damon I own them a lot. They helped protect me from victoria."

"Trust me bella, I have nothing against them. after all I am best friends with your mother."

"Are you calling me a mutt Damon?" My mother suddenly snapped.

"no way! trust me you smell better than they do. but you know, you are still close to their category."

Before my mother could try to rip his head off Edward excused himself and ask us to stay put. I stared at his retreating back and held my breath when I saw our cousin-in-laws, the Delani Clan. Without meaning to I held onto my breath when who I assumed is Tanya Delani was suddenly hugging my husband. Behind her where three other vampires starring at my mother and Damon with open curiosity.

"ah Edward." she said. " I've missed you."

He chuckled and stepped back to look at her. "Its been too long, Tanya. you look well."

"so do you."

"Let me introduce you to my wife and her family." He turned towards us and held out a hand for me. I moved towards him sending my mother a polite smile. "Tanya this is my Bella."

Tanya eyed me with a look that was much more speculative that it was resigned and then reached out to take my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." she smiled, a little rueful. " we consider ourselves Carlisles extended family, and I'm sorry about the recent event when we did not behave as such. we should have met you sooner. can you forgive us?"

"of course" I replied breathlessly." It's nice to meet you." There was an awkward moment when no one knew what to say and then I remember.

"Allow me to introduce my mother and Uncle." I turned around to find my mother finishing a glass of champaign and damon smiling mischievously into his own glass. When she finally realized that we were staring at them my mother returned a nervous smile and walked towards us with her hand resting in Damon's

"Tanya, this is my mother Katherine and my uncle Damon Salvatore." I turned back to my mother " Mother, Uncle. This is Tanya Delani, the leader of the Delani coven and relatives of the cullens."

KATHERINE POV

 _Strawberries and lavender_

I never thought the combination would make my mouth water. To say I was confused to what was happening was an understatement.

The most Gorgeous creature I had ever seen in my entire life was looking at me with a very hopeful and surprise look.

I was starring. How could I not? It took me a moment to realize her hand was stretched towards me-waiting.

 _Those eyes_

Edward clearing his throat was like a bucket full of water falling over me.

 _Thank you Edward_

"Its a pleasure to meet you." I took her hand in mine and soon regretted it. Hot white fire spread from her hand and traveled to my body

making me want to shiver.

"The Cullens are all even up in numbers now, perhaps it will be out turn next,eh, Tanya?" A blond women next to her grinned.

"Keep the dream alive Kate." Tanya responded without taking her eyes off me.

Kate rolled her eyes and took my hand from Tanya. "Pleasure to meet you."

A dark-haired women put her hands on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We are all very please to meet you and Bella"

Damon shifted uncomfortable beside me and I squeezed my hand that was on his arm for reassurance.

"likewise." I responded giving Eleazar a sideway glace and probably looking for too long. I could feel the tension flowing from him like waves.

Its been a while since I have seen one of the vulturi's guard. I wonder if he remembers me.

Damon glanced at the people behind us waiting to congratulate Bella and Edward.

"We should get going, looks like we re making traffic." He joked

I turned back to Tanya who was staring holes at my hand in Damon's. I felt the need to take my hand away from Damon's, as if just having my hand in his was the biggest sin of my life. Despite that all I could do was grip his hand harder.

"Yes, I'm sure we will have eons of time to get to know each other." that caught Tanya attention and after a few seconds brought her eyes back up to stare at me.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." She responded giving me a smirk that made my whole body burn. I needed space, I needed to get away from this goddesss who managed to steal the breath away from me when her stare was directed at me.

The only thing I managed to do was a subtle nod her way before I turn around and led Damon away from those intense honey brown eyes that burned a fire in my soul.

When we were finally a good distance away where no vampire could hear us Damond took my trembling hands in his and kissed them.

"What was all that about?" He asked

"I don't know Damon, but whatever that was... It cannot be." I took a deep breath and looked up towards the night sky. Damon understood and let me find comfort in his arms. There was still a faint smell of strawberries and lavender in the air. For the first time in centuries it was that smell that made my heart steady and the feeling of safety envelope me completely.


End file.
